Elite Way School
by Flor de Cereja
Summary: Elite Way School conta a História de 12 adolescentes que são amigos há um bom tempo, todos estão no seu 2ª ano do internato, muitas coisas acontecera em suas vidas.
1. Chapter 1

"Elite Way School" é um colégio particular de prestígio internacional onde adolescentes de classe alta recebem um elevado nível de educação e são preparados para um grande futuro.

No colégio os alunos vão aprender como viver, fazer amizades, apreciar cada vez mais a vida e além de tudo, vão ter que aprender como é ter responsabilidade pelos próprios atos e fazer coisas sem depender de ninguém. Estes jovens, e todos os seus companheiros, viveram no colégio experiências incríveis. Esta e uma história de 12 adolescentes que abrem os olhos para a realidade do mundo em um ambiente onde o poder e os bens materiais são supervalorizados. Eles vão lutar pelo direito de amar, romper as barreiras sociais e pelos ideais nos quais acreditam.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hinata Pov's **

Meu nome e **Hyuuga Hinata m**ais conhecida como _Hina_, sou uma garota meiga, carinhosa, sensível é inteligente, adoro ajudar as pessoas a minha volta, sou o tipo de garota que sonhar com seu príncipe encantado, tenho 16 anos, sou morena, tenho cabelos logos escuro- azulado, sou rica muito estudiosa, e não gosto de exagerar no visual, não gosto de me arrisca ou me meter em confusões.

Mais um ano está começando e mais uma vez eu não estou nem um pouco animada para o começo das aulas.- Suspirei fundo " As férias acabaram tão rápido ", pensei. Pulei da cama, catei meu uniforme e a toalha, e corri em direção ao banheiro.

Depois de um bom banho, sequei o cabelo e me vesti estava penteando o cabelo. Quando ouvi um grito vindo do quarto da Hana, prendi meus cabelos e sai na porta pra ver o que estava acontecendo.

**Hanabi Pov's **

Sou Hyuuga Hanabi irmã gêmea de Hinata Hyuuga, tenho problemas de audição tenho 38% de cada ouvido, mas falo normalmente e sai ler lábios muito bem, sou rebelde e espontânea, não tenho medo de dizer o que penso, sou bonita e carismática, conquisto todos com meu jeito de ser, namoro o Uzumaki Menma o garoto mais lindo e popular da escola.

Acordei com um barulho de porta rangendo. Olhei na direção da porta e vi uma cabeça mas ainda não conseguia enxergar direito.

Hanabi... - disse o vulto, com a voz grossa e rouca - Hora de levantar.

Esfreguei os olhos e vi melhor. Meu Otouusan. estava no meu guarda roupa , pegando meu uniforme.

Hiashi: Vamos, Hanabi , acabou a moleza. - disse, puxando meu travesseiro e fazendo minha cabeça cair no colchão - Começaram as aulas.- quando ouvi aquelas palavras, dei um pulo da cama.

Hanabi: N-NÃO QUERO VOLTAR PRA QUELE INFERNO!- corri pro banheiro e me tranquei lá. NÃO DI NOVO NÃO .

Hiashi: Vamos Hanabi, abra a porta é pare com a criancice- ele disse engrossando a voz .

Hanabi:NÃO QUERO, NÃO QUEROOOOOOO! - disse gritando da janela do banheiro.- Socorro Hina...

**Hinta Pov's **

Hinata: O que esta acontecendo perguntei assustada, colocando a cabeça pra fora do quarto.

Neji: Nada Hina...é só a louca da Hana gritando como sempre, que não que volta pra escola.- disse rindo, no corredor - Ouutosan esta lá tentando a calma ela.

Sou Hyuuga Neji futuro Presidente das Empresas Hyuuga's, tenho 19 anos, sou irmão mais velho de Hinata e Hanabi, sou uma pessoa que não me incomodo em me meter em confusões pra ajudar meus amigos, tenho cabelos castanhos que vão ate a cintura, um corpo pra mulher nenhuma bota defeito, namoro Tatsuki Tenten líder do Grémio Estudantil da escola.

Hanabi: NÃO QUERO VOLTAR PRA QUELE INFERNO! Socorro Hina-Não pude deixar de sorrir. " Ah, Hana... " Sempre exagerada.

Hiashi: Poupe-me de suas crises ridícula Hanabi, sai dai agora- Quando cheguei lá Otouusan estava tentando abrir a porta do banheiro, enquanto Hana gritava não querendo sair- Se você não sai agora dai, eu te mandarei no primeiro voo para Rússia, e te internarei no colégio de freiras mais rígido do país. Me-entendeu?- O olhar dele deixava bem claro não estava brincando nem um pouco.

De repente sentir um pânico crescer dentro de mim. Eu não queria que aquilo acontecesse. Hanabi desafiava demais o Otouusan. É ele não era do tipo de homem que tolerava afrontas. Nem um dos dois desistiu, cada um queria impor alguma coisa naquele momento. Outouusan sua autoridade e Hana sua rebeldia.

Depois de algum tempo o celular de Hana tocou é ela abriu a porta que nem uma louca pra atende. Ela viu uma mensagem do namorado que dizia " Bom Dia meu raio de Sol, estou indo ai te pegar, Okay Bjos Te amo". Ela pulo da cama, cato o uniforme a toalha, e disparou em direção ao banheiro. Não mudou nadinha. Voltei no meu quarto catei a mochila e saí do quarto, fechando a porta.

Já podia sentir o cheiro do café na cozinha. Desci as escadas de dois em dois degraus e quando faltavam três, pulei. E fui pra cozinha, deixando a mochila no sofá da sala.

Neji: Se continuar descendo as escadas assim vai acabar caindo. – a visou. Ele estava parado na porta da cozinha, com uma postura ereta e séria– A escandalosa se acalmou?

Hinata: Sim, ela saiu do banheiro pra ver a mensagem no celular- disse rindo e me certando na mesa . Era o Menma, parecer que ele esta vindo pegar ela .

Neji: Cadê Otouusan?- perguntou olhando pra escadas.

Hinata: Ainda esta no quarto da Hana.- não era novidade Hana era a mais rebelde de nós.

Depois de um tempo, tocaram a campainha do interfone. A empregada foi abrir a porta.

Menma: Com licença - ele disse educadamente, entrando no recinto.

Voltando meu olhar para a porta vir o homem alto de porte atlético, olhos azul safira, cabelo preto, e estranhas tatuagens de riscas nas bochechas, usando o uniforme da escola: calça social azul, com uma blusa branca social, a grava vermelha com listra branca e azul, uma blusa de moletom, um paletó azul por cima, e nos pés sapatos social preto.

Ele estava completamente lindo, juro que se ele não fosse namorado da minha irmã, eu me jogava nos braços dele._ " Como pôde pensa uma coisa dessa Hinata Hyuuga? Ele é seu cunhado. Mais como pensa não arranca pedaço"- dei um sorriso de canto enquanto ele via me complementa ._

O Uzumaki me complementou com um logo abraço, quando levantou a mão para cumprimenta Neji. Neji recuou indo pra trás. Eu fiquei confusa e indignada com a reação , os dois encararam-se por segundos eternos como se pudessem ver um a alma do outro. Hana que estava descendo as escadas com ouutosan, quando percebeu o clima, encarou Neji, mas rapidamente puxou ele para que se cumprimentassem de uma vez.

Menma: Oi Senhor- disse levantando a mão para cumprimenta-lo – Eu vim busca a Hana- disse com um olhar de medo.

Hiashi: Humm...- levantou a mão para cumprimenta-lo- Fique à vontade, Que toma café com agente?

Menma: Obrigado senhor, mais eu já tomei café .

Hanabi: Agora vamos para com a conversa porque temos que toma café , não quero chega tarde no primeiro dia.- disse puxando o namorado pra cozinha.

Hiashi: Esse ano não tolerarei fuga da escola e nem falta de respeito com os professores.- Otouusan disse se certando na mesa.

Okay Otouusan -dissemos juntos

Hiashi: Hinata o Neji vai leva-la para escola hoje , eu tenho muita coisa pra resolver aqui em casa. Irei compra um carro pra vocês duas amanhã.

Hanabi: Que peninha Otouusan... a Hina ainda não sabe dirigir- Hanabi debochou de mim se levantando da mesa com um pedaço de pão na mão, saindo da cozinha recebendo do namorado um olhar de reprovação.

Menma: Com licença- suspirou se levantando também.

Hinata: sussurrei um "com licença" para o Otoussan e Neji enquanto me levantava.

Hiashi: Espere Hinata- eu parei no mesmo momento- E verdade que você ainda não sabe dirigir?- disse arqueando a sobrancelha e me fitando.

Hinata: H-hai

Hiashi: Você não que aprende a dirigir? – perguntou num tom vacilante.

Hinata: Não é isso... é que– pensei por mais um minuto, roendo minhas unhas que fiz com tanta perfeição. Otouusan me fitava com o olhar deve estar curioso por uma resposta. Por um lado é ruim, terei que dirigir. Já pelo lado bom, não precisarei espera por ninguém quando eu quiser sai. _"Nossa como eu sou burra a porto de não sabe dirigir"._

Hiashi: Mas por quê? , quer dizer, você não que te um carro?

Hinata: Não, eu vou espera mais um pouco , antes de fica atrás de um volante. – "_Só posso estar louca ou paranoica para não aceita um carro novinho"._

_Hiashi: Okay ,então_ irei contratar um motorista particular pra você.- Neji começou a rir da minha cara.

Hinata: Okay Otouusan... vamos logo Neji, é para de rir – falei com bico.

Neji: Okay okay – dig dog dig dog- e o meu celula.

Tenten: Alo, Neji?

Neji: Oi Tenten, Bom Dia

Tentem: Bom Dia, já esta indo pra escola? - Mitsashi Tenten 17 anos , uma morena, de cabelos castanhos , olhos com de mel, dona de um corpo de colocar inveja em qualquer uma.

Neji: Sim ja estou indo.

Tenten: Então ta bom. Tchau Te Amo Beijo.  
Neji: Também . Tchau. Beijo.

Hinata: Era a tenten?

Neji: Sim, ela já ta indo pra escola.

Hinata: Ata então vamos.

Neji: Vamos


	3. Chapter 3

** Menma Pov *s**

TUM TUM TUM

Minata: Menma já acordou- meu Otouusan batia que nem louco na porta – Ô saudade do tempo que você era criança.

Menma: Relaxa, coroa! Eu já acordei faz tempo...

_Sou_ Uzumaki Menma_ um garoto hiperativo e escandaloso, _tenho 18 anos, com a maturidade de 15, _estou sempre fazendo gracinhas, sou dono de um belo sorriso e de olhos azuis que mais se parecer um oceano sem fim, pra fica diferente do meu irmão pintei o cabelo de preto, tenho a pele bronzeada ,e um corpo que faz as garotas irem a loucura, sou inteligente, porém como quero saber apenas de "curtir a vida" nunca estudo o que sempre gera atritos entre eu e meus pais._

Minato: Por que a demora pra abrir a porta então?

Menma: Desculpa Outouusan, mas os cabelos precisam ficar alinhados, senão ficam iguais aos seus!

Minato: Tá.. tá.. agora me diz cadê o Naruto?

Menma: Deve tá no quarto dele - respondi confuso- Se esqueceu Otouusan nós não somos mais crianças.

Minato: É, e mesmo...tinha me esquecido que vocês não dormem mais no mesmo quarto.- começou a rir passando a mão na cabeça.

Menma: Você vai lá acorda ele?

Minata: Sim...ôôô...ôôô

Menma: Okaasan! O Otouusan caiu de novo!.

Minato: Acho que tropecei em alguma coisa. - disse envergonhado.

Menma: Há há há! No que... o corredor tá tão limpo! Você tropeçou foi numa formiga!- disse levantando ele.

Minato: Perdeu o respeito moleque?- ele disse me fitado com o olhar

Menma: Tá tá foi mal- falei enquanto ia com ele no quanto do Naruto- Que idiota ele deixou a porta destrancada

Minato: Você disse alguma coisa Menma ? – ele disse me olhando.

Menma: Não não Otoussan, já estou indo... vou busca a Hana-chan de lá vou direto pra escola- disse me retirando.

**Naruto Pov's on***

Minato: Naruto você ainda esta assim? Levanta já -disse nervoso, arrancando os lençóis de cima de mim .-Eu resmunguei pra ele não me enche o saco mais meu Otouusan não compreendeu. Irritado ele começou a me balança pelo ombro.

Minato: Naruto se você n**ã**o levantar agora eu vou chamar a sua mãe, pra ela jogar um balde de agua fria em você que nem quando você era criança- isso foi o que bastou para me levantar num pulo.

Naruto: Já acordei, já acordei - Eu disse enquanto me colocava de pé.- Mais ainda e 5:00 horas da manhã, - falei olhando pro relógio.

_Sou Uzumaki Naruto sou de uma família rica mais nem por isso esnobo as pessoas com condições menores que as minhas, sou irmão _gêmeo de Menma Uzumaki, tenho 18 anos, estava morando com minha tia me preparando pra entra no exercito quando resolvi volta pra Tóquio, sou um pouco inteligente, detesto injustiças , tenho olhos azuis que mais se parecer um oceano sem fim, sou loiro com os cabelos arrepiado, tenho três riscos nas bochechas _como um gato, a pele bronzeada ,e um corpo que faz as garotas irem a loucura._

Minato: Vá toma banho, vocês entram na escola as 6:30... Você tá querendo ser atrasar no seu primeiro dia de aula?

Naruto:Tá louco, quer ser humano vai pra escola uma hora dessa ?

Minato:Você ainda não viu nada- ele disse rindo

Eu esfreguei os olhos sonolento e depois encarei o Otouusan.

Naruto: Você esta parecendo um play boy engravatado com esta roupa e este cabelo.– Zombei dele, sem se que conter o riso.

Minato: Espere só até ver o "seu" uniforme Naruto - sibilou, sorrindo ao ver a minha expressão ficar seria.

Naruto: Cadê meu uniforme? - perguntei apreensivo.

Mesma: Esta pendurado no guarda roupa - apontou com o queixo – Sua Okaasan deixou lá ontem a noite -fui ate lá, pega o uniforme que estava dentro da capa protetora.

Naruto: Não sinto muito! – eu falei dramaticamente - Me diz que eu não vou te que usar isso, também ?

Minato: Você também vai parecer um play boy engravatado com essa roupa– ele disse Zombando de mim , sem se que conter o riso.

Naruto: Fala serio, -reclamei - Essa merda de uniforme consegue ser mais cafona que a do exercito. Tem até gravata.- ele riu, se divertido com a minha cara.

Joguei o uniforme em cima da cama, calcei as sandálias, peguei a toalha que estava jogado em cima da cadeira e sair bufando e pisando forte.

Naruto: Eu vou tomar meu banho - Disse enquanto saia do quarto.- Otouusan ficou balançando a cabeça rindo de mim. Ele parecia uma criança fazendo aquilo. Ele riu mais ainda quando voltei para o quarto com a mesma expressão emburrada.

Naruto: Droga - disse nervoso - Pra que lado é o banheiro mesmo? –caiu na gargalhada.- Esquecer, eu me viro.

Minato: Espera tem um banheiro no seu quarto esqueceu foi.- ele disse saindo, do meu quarto.

Depois de toma um logo banho, escovei os dentes, vestir a porcaria daquele uniforme, e desci as escadas, já podia sentir o cheiro do café na cozinha.

Kushina: Se amanhã você demora de novo pra se levanta, eu mesmo vou te chama , mocinho - minha mãe avisou, tentando fica com a cara de brava. Ela estava na pia, lavando a louça.

Naruto: Hai- respondi bebendo o café e comendo o pão. – quando estava saindo da cozinha me lembrei- Okaasan, cadê o Menma.

Kushina: Seu irmão foi busca a namorada pra leva pra escola.- me assustei quando ouvir a palavra namorada.

Naruto: F- foi busca quem ? perguntei de novo porque achei que não avia entendido.

Kushina: A namorada, ele foi pegar ela pra irem juntos pra escola.

Naruto: Ate que em fim, ele tomou juízo e arrumou uma garota pra te um relacionamento serio- minha mãe começou a rir.

Kushina: Me diz quando e que você vai toma juízo e vai arruma uma namorada também ?- eu fui saindo fora, fingindo que não tinha escutado a pergunta.

Naruto: Vou volta pro meu quarto, enquanto não da o horário Okaasan.

Minutos depois...

Kushina: Naruto seu Otouusan esta esperando no carro...você vai acaba chegando atrasado desse jeito – eu estava terminando de compor uma música , enquanto minha Okaasan gritava que eu ia me atrasa, estava pegando a mochila, quando...

Kushina: SE VOCÊ NÃO DESCER AGORA EU FAÇO VOCÊ SE ARREPENDE DE TE NASCIDO- Okaasan gritou completamente irritada.- Eu desci na mesma hora.

Naruto: Estou indo Okaasan- Deixar eu ir logo antes que ela faça alguma coisa que eu não goste, pensei.

Kushina: Você vai assim pra escola ? –Ela perguntou olhando pra mim. Todo desarrumado com o paletó nos ombros a blusa branca toda desabotoada e a gravata colocada de mau jeito. - Velha cá que eu vou te arruma .

Naruto: Mais eu não sou nenhuma criança Okaasan.

Kushina: Velha logo,- Okaasan falou, e começou a me arruma como se eu fosse uma criança..

Otouusan entrou no carro sorrindo, enquanto Okaasn me dava um beijo na bochecha.

Minato: Então Naruto? -Ele perguntou –Estão animado?- Falou super animado.

Naruto: Com certeza. –eu respondi irônico – Ebaaa

Minato: Vamos, não seja tão negativo. –Otouusan pediu ainda sorrindo –Você vai fazer novos amigos. –Falou esperançoso.

Naruto: Sei... muito legal –falei completamente entediado. Escola cheia de patricinhas play- boys, filhinhos de papai, - completei.

Minato: Filhinho de papai é?- virou-se para me encara - Assim como você? perguntou irônico.

Naruto: Mais não pareço- falei irritado.- É falando nisso Otoussan por quê eu tenho que ir com você pra escola?

Minato: Por que tou afim de te leva hoje- ele disse rindo- Ou você preferia que fosse a sua Okaasan a te trazer?!

Naruto: Não não, ta bom você mesmo- eu disse olhando pra rua.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sakura Pov `s**

Sou Sakura Sabaku No Haruno mais conhecida como rosada, por causa do meu longo cabelo rosa, tenho 17 anos, tenho olhos verde esmeralda, irmã mais nova de Garra é filha da cantora Sayusu Sabaku No Haruno, mais conhecida como Yusu Haru, ícone de beleza mundial, tenho um estilo mais roqueira, adoro usar maquiagem bem forte, gosto do Uchiha Sasuke, mais não tem coragem de admitir sou namorada do Akasuna no Sasori capitão do time de lutar da escola

Sakura: Nossa, ja são 5:45 vou me atrasar para escola.- disse me levantando- Ai que saco, não podia ter acordado atrasada- disse indo ate o quarto do meu irmão . – Garra ,Garra acorda. ja são 5:50, vamos levante.

Garra: Ah Sakura, só mais cinco minutinhos.

Sou Garra Sabaku No Haruno, tenho18 anos, olhos verde esmeralda, cabelo vermelho, tenho uma tatuagem na testa, em japonês que significa "amor_", sempre me meto em encrencas, mais meus amigos sempre me ajudam,_ sou dono de um belo corpo, onde vou as meninas vão atrás , é eu adoro isso além de eu ser um motivo de delírio para qualquer uma.

Sakura: Garra, levanta, você vai se atrasar - falei sacudindo ele

Garra: Hum, Sakura? Nossa ja são 5:50. Merda, estou atrasado. - pulou da cama e foi em direção ao banheiro.

- X-

**Temari POV * s**

Sou Temari Yamanaka, tenho 17 anos, sou loira, atraente, sedutora, alegre, amiga, divertida, é rica, sou filha do grande estilista Yamanaka Inoichi, irmã mais velha de Yamanaka Ino, uma patricinha escandalosa, que viver em seu mundinho cor de rosa, odeia falsidade , não suporta unha quebrada, cabelo desarrumado e pessoas que não sabe se vestir, tem 16 anos, cabelo loiro ate a cintura, é olhos azul que mais se parecer safiras.

Temari: Ino acorda, Ino acorda.

Ino: Temari ? Nao grita, ja estou acordada. – falou sentado na cama com uma cara de 'ai que sono'.

Temari: Porque você ainda não se arrumou. Voce sabe que demora um século no banheiro. Vamos, levante.

Inoichi: Mas o que ta acontecendo aqui? - Pergunta um homem loiro, de cabelos compridos

Ino: Ah Otousan, e a Temari que ta gritando logo cedo- falou coçando os olhos.

Temari: Cedo nada, ela demora um século no banheiro Otousan. Vai acaba se atrasando.

Inoichi: Ino se levanta agora e vai se arruma.

Ino: Ta bom Otouusan.- falou mostrando lingua

Temari: Se você chegar atrasada, não diga que não te chamei. - falei abraçando ela.

- X-

Sasuke: E ai, tudo bem?

Sou Sasuke Uchiha moro com meu tio Madara Presidente das Empesa Uchiha, e com meus irmãos Itachi e Obito , meus pais morreram em um acidente de carro deixando a empresa nas mãos do meu tio, tenho 18 anos, sou moreno com olhos negros, alto e com um corpo escultural, por ser assim, mulher é o que não falta pra mim minha beleza é de dar inveja, _tenho meu lado carinhoso e amoroso, só que esse lado é totalmente escondido pelo meu lado frio e calculista, tenho muitos problemas com meus irmãos._ Uchiha Itachi e Uchiha Obito Gêmeos de 25 anos, que só querem sabe de curtir a vida, surpe- ipê-mega galinhas, é colecionadores de calcinha , morenos, altos,_ pele bronzeada ,é corpos que faz as garotas irem a loucura._

Shikamaru: Oi Sasuke. E ai. To bem sim. Bom ate aquela irritante chegar.

Sou Shikamaru Nara preguiçoso e a melhor palavra pra me descrever , sou filho de Nara Shikaku dono do maio hospital partícula de Tóquio, odeio estuda mais sou super inteligente, tenho uma mente brilhante, sou um bom amigo e bom conselheiro, sou do tipo "não mexe comigo e eu não mexo contigo", tenho 18 anos, tenho olhos castanhos escuro, cabelo castanho preso em um rabo-de cavalo, um corpo bronzeado e definido, é sou um dos populares da escola.

Sasuke: Quem Temari? - Perguntei. - Nao fala assim dela. Ela não e ruim. Pelo menos não e pior que Sakura.

Menma: Ei, vamos para com a arruaça?

Hanabi: Bom dia. - Falei chegando no pátio da escola.  
Shikamaru: E o que tem de bom?

Bom dia. Fala as meninas que chegavam juntas.  
Neji: Bom dia bichonas. - Falei me dirigindo aos rapazes. - . Bom dia meninas.

Bom dia. - Todos respondem

- X-

**Naruto Pov*s**

Já chegando na escola meu Otouusan ria da minha expressão emburrada, enquanto ele dirigia eu estava que nem louco mexendo inquieto na gravata vermelha com listras preta.

Naruto: Não ria– reclamei - Isso aqui sufoca!- eu estou vestido o uniforme da escola: calça social preta, um paletó da mesma cor, com uma blusa branca social por de baixo e a gravata, nos pés sapatos social preto.– Que droga - reclamei novamente – Okaasan apertou demais essa gravata.

Minato: Chegamos - disse – Este é o "Elite Way School".

Quando eu olhei pela janela do carro, vi uma escola enorme, parecia tomar espaço do bairro inteiro. Tinha dois andares e sua estrutura bem conservada. Na frente tinha um jardim lindo, com um chafariz redondo feito de pedra. Avia varias árvores ao redor da escola e uma grande piscina . E realmente bonita, fico imaginando como séra por dentro. Quando Otouusan entrou no estacionamento na lateral da escola, a minha boca se abriu. Todos ali tinha carros de luxo.

Minato: Preparado? – ele me perguntou enquanto estacionava o carro.

Naruto: Sempre. - sorri confiante


	5. Chapter 5

**Yoo Meus queridos !**Não esqueçam de comentar para mim saber se tem alguém acompanhando. .

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Naruto Pov*s**

Os carros que tinha ali, deviam custar uma fortuna e os donos pareciam se orgulhar disso. Todos com o nariz em pé, alguns garotos encostados nos seus carros rodeados de garotas. Mais não foi isso que fez revirar os olhos, e sim as meninas que saiam das limusines assim que os motoristas abriam a porta. Um grupinho me encarou dos pés a cabeça ao passar do meu lado. Achei engraçado quando uma delas abaixou um pouco os óculos escuros de grife para me olha melhor.

Naruto: E ai como estou? – Otouusan levantou uma sobrancelha quando mim viu .

Minato: Bom ...- disse arqueando a sobrancelha - Ficou a sua cara.

Naruto: Ótimo – joguei a mochila nas costa- Essa era a intenção - disse sorrindo.

Minato: Sua Okaasan teve o maior trabalho pra te arrumar, e você faz isso!?. Ele disse rindo.

Naruto: Vai me dizer que não tá melhor- eu tinha tirado a blusa de moletom, afrouxado a gravata e desabotoado alguns botões da camisa que agora estava pra fora da calça, o paletó estava aberto e as mangas erguidas ate os cotovelos é meu cabelo estava todo despenteado .

Minato: Se você acha...- ele deu os ombros e saiu andando- agora vai que você tá atrasado.

Depois de atravessa o estacionamento, chegando próximo das escadas que dava pra dentro da escola, acabei me esbarando em uma garota.

**Hinata e Naruto ****em POV ***

Hinata: Cuidado!- disse me levantando- Você?- disse ao olha-lo.

Ele parou, pegou meu livro que avia caído no chão. Era alto e musculoso e estava usando o uniforme da nossa escola. Pelo menos era o que parecia já que estava desarrumado.

Naruto: Desculpa , foi sem querer. – fiquei confuso com a pergunta dela- Eu te conheço de algum lugar?

Hinata: Vê se toma mais cuidado da próxima vez, que saco! - eu respondi com ignorância pra desvia da pergunta dele.

Naruto: Ok, foi mal, não precisa ficar tão brava.

Hinata: Ah claro, você me derruba, e eu tenho que ficar feliz, é isso? – acho que ele não me reconheceu, to tão diferente assim, pensei.

Naruto: Não precisa ficar feliz, mas fazer escândalo de menininha mimada também não é a solução. – será que e ela... acho que não... não pode ser...será ! pensei.

Nesse momento meu Otouusan veio em minha direção .

Minato: O que aconteceu? - perguntou.

Naruto: Nada, e que eu me esbarei nessa nerd aqui.

Minato: A Senhorita esta bem?

Hinata: Sim- eu assenti com a cabeça.

Naruto: Ela esta bem- disse olhando para o Otouusan- Ela só ficou brava… até demais.

Minato: É, dá pra ouvir vocês discutindo lá de trás… - meu Otouusan disse olhando pra minha cara- Acho melhor vocês pararem com a briguinha, porque se não vão entrar atrasados na escola.

Hinata: Concordo com ele, ninguém quer chegar atrasado no 1º dia né?

Naruto: Até mais pequena… - eu disse saindo.

Hinata: Pequena e sua...- quando ia fala, parei pra pensa - nossa será que ele é parente do Menma ou é só uma coincidência!?... Mais eu tenho certeza que já vi aquele loiro antes.- falei pra mim mesma.

**Naruto ****Pov*s  
**

Eu seguir pelos corredores ate chega na secretaria. No balcão avia uma mulher organizando alguns papeis.

– Bom dia, Posso ajuda-lo? A mulher disse.

Naruto: Sim,vim pega meu cronograma .

Shizune: Sim, claro - ela disse – Qual e o seu nome?.

Naruto: Namikaze Uuzumaki Naruto.

Os olhos da mulher que estavam nos papeis ergueram-se para mim.

Shizune: Aguarde um momento Senhor...-ela se levantou e foi em direção a sala da diretora deixando a porta aberta - Poder entrar- Shizune informou.

A sala era oval, rodeada por estantes repletas de livros de todos os tipos, um tapete persa marrom-escuro que cobria toda a área, dois sofás de couro branco encostados na parede das janelas e a mesa que ficava num canto mais afastado com uma poltrona grande e confortável que tinha sentada uma linda mulher, loira, com seios bem fartos, e olhos castanhos mel.

Tsunade: Bom dia - Ela disse educadamente. - Sente- se por favor – Então você e o novo aluno.

Naruto :Hai... respondi meio que entediado.

Tsunade: Eu já o aguardava, Sr. Uzumaki Naruto - Ela disse, - Bom, você tem uma ficha realmente impressionante, e olha que eu não sou de me surpreender facilmente - Disse abrindo a gaveta e tirando de lá uma pasta. - Tirando o comportamento você e um aluno nota dez. Seu antigo colégio com certeza perdeu um ótimo aluno ou não com o tempo irem ver.

Bom deixe eu entregar o cronograma e a chave do seu armários - Ela disse, abrindo outra pasta - Aqui está entregou algumas folhas grampeadas para mim- Você esta na mesma classe que seu irmão.- Eu dei um suspiro aliviado. Pelo menos iriam ter a companhia do meu irmão. O sinal bateu, anunciando o começo das aulas.

Tsunade: Eu vou leva-lo até sua sala Uzumaki Naruto - Ela disse se levantando.

Naruto: Obrigado... Senhora

Tsunade: Meu nome e Tsunade, e agora vamos- ela pegou um jaleco verde que estava atrás da porta e saiu na minha frente. Coloquei algumas coisas no armário e depois fomos para a sala.


End file.
